Lunaire
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: OS. "Tu sais, Kagura, fais attention à ne pas trop haïr. C'est dangereux, la Haine. Ça te brûle et te tord l'âme. Et à la fin, si tu hais trop, tu te consumeras dans l'air comme une flamme, et tu disparaitras, pour ne rester plus qu'un grand fantôme, avec juste un sabre et une armure de fer autour du cœur pour te défendre."


**Résumé :** Courir après sa vengeance était le seul moyen qu'elle possédait de rester vivante – de rester humaine. Mais quand la lune, à son quart dans le ciel d'obsidienne, pendant les nuits de Rosemary, la défiait de son sourire torve, Kagura ne pouvait retenir sa haine. Et dans le silence de plomb, le chuintement de sa lame résonnait jusqu'à l'éther, déchirant les regrets passés. Label SPPS.

**Crédits :** A Hiro Mashima les personnages, Rosemary, Mermaid Hail, le gros de l'histoire de Kagura et l'essentiel des actions. A moi le texte, quelques lieux qui de toute façon ne me rapporteront rien, et la satisfaction de pouvoir peut être convaincre quelques personnes à lire dix mille mots sur cette géniale magicienne !

**Personnages/Pairing :** Kagura Misakuchi - premier texte officiel pour la Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires.

**Spoiler(s) :** Si vous ne suivez pas les scans, gros, énorme et irréparrable spoiler sur Kagura Mizakuchi de Mermaid Hail.

Je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas fière de cet OS, même si j'ai adoré l'écrire. Trop long sur un personnage secondaire, trop étouffant, trop, inintéressant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement défiguré Kagura, que j'adore. Déjà parce qu'elle est trop classe, ensuite parce que son passé reste brumeux et qu'elle possède un énorme potentiel pour être psychologiquement exploité pire étant qu'avant que cet âne de Mashima ne le révèle, je m'étais plongée dans cet OS et j'avais choisi comme raison de la haine incontrolable de Kagura sa parenté avec Simon. Mais il a fallu que celui là vienne tout gâcher ! Ayez des talents divinatoires, je vous dit. On les écrase, que dis-je, on les annihile !

Mais bon. Lisez, et donnez-moi votre avis, et mangez des chamallows.

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**Lunaire**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Il y a du feu, et des cris. Il y a le bruissement du vent, qui mugit comme pour tenter de faire cesser toute cette mascarade, les hurlements des mères auxquelles on arrache les bambins, les feulements d'animaux alarmés dans les flammes. Il y a le bruit des soldats qui courent après les enfants, le chuintement des pas sur la cendre du sol, la peur ambiante, qui dégage cette horrible odeur de mort – et tout ça est_ surréaliste_. Il y a la nuit, au dessus de leurs têtes, qui cache de son voile opaque les angles et les rondeurs du village de Rosemary. Et surtout, il y a cette _absurdité_, ce _surréalisme_, qui partout règne en maitre.

Mais il y a aussi la souffrance et la tension contenue dans l'air. Il y a les maisons qui brûlent, la fumée grisâtre au goût de chair calcinée, le sang, à l'odeur âcre, sur le sol de terre, qui rend sa marche glissante hésitante. Il y a les cris de ces hommes, de ces _démons _qui hurlent, et s'organisent. Pour tuer chaque être qui ait dépassé la dizaine d'années, et rassembler tous les autres.

La petite fille a perdu de vue son frère. Elle court, halète, avance sans trêve, pour le retrouver. Mais il n'est pas là.

_Simon…_

Il n'est pas là, il n'est plus là, et elle panique.

_Simon ! Simon !_

Le souffle du vent qui caresse son visage se fait plus impétueux. Plus dangereux. Plus terrifiant. Plus _surréaliste_ ?

Les maisons brûlent dans de longues explosions orangées qui reflètent les ombres comme les trainées menaçantes de monstres, cachés derrière les flammes. Qui attendent de la voir passer, elle ou un autre, pour l'entrainer dans leur enfer. La lune pâle, ronde et blanche comme un visage d'enfant, paisible et passif spectateur, éclaire doucement la scène apocalyptique qui se joue sous ses yeux, son rayonnement paisible contrastant avec les lueurs apocalyptiques que les feux jettent sur la scène folle qui se déroule à Rosemary.

La petite, marchant trop près de ces flammes dévastatrices, se brûle soudainement la peau fragile de son bras gauche. De sa main, elle étouffe un cri de douleur, les larmes aux yeux – elle doit _se taire_. Ou mourir, dans cette Tour du Paradis où ils envoient les enfants. Alors elle se mort, de ses quenottes de fillette, les doigts, pour ne pas se concentrer sur l'onde de douleur qui émane de sa peau meurtrie.

Et, pendant ce qui lui semble des heures, elle continue à avancer.

Et c'est _surréaliste_.

Elle traine ses minuscules pieds, comptant chaque pas tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, silencieuse comme une ombre. Seuls ses petits reniflements sont audibles. Et le bruit de ses larmes tombant sur les braises du sol. Qui grésillent, avant de s'éteindre. Ses petits pas résonnent presque sur le sol.

_Simon… Mais où es-tu ? J'ai peur, Simon…_

Une main devant elle, qui sort de derrière une maison miraculeusement intacte.

_Viens m'aider…_

Qui se tend vers elle.

_Aide-moi ! NON !_

Un cri. Des doigts fins qui se referment sur sa bouche pour la faire taire – des doigts _d'enfant_. Devant elle, il y a une autre petite fille elle la reconnait. Son nom lui reste brumeux, mais elle se souvient qu'elle jouait souvent avec son frère,

_(Simon ! Où es-tu ?)_

et qu'elle, seule derrière les bottes de foin, se cachait en les regardant s'amuser dans la pâleur du soir tombant, juste à l'instant où le soleil se cache pour laisser apparaitre la lune.

Ses cheveux rouges d'enfer, qui se confondent presque avec les flammes qui lui lèchent les pieds, retombent sur ses épaules faméliques, et elle lui lance un regard que la fillette ne parvient pas à déchiffrer un regard qui mélange peur, haine, et une autre expression qu'elle ne reconnait pas. Elle a de beaux yeux. Gris anthracite, avec de longs reflets améthyste. Les yeux d'un chef. D'un leader. Des yeux qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, jusqu'au moment où elle ne pourrait plus mettre ni nom ni visage sur ces deux prunelles, qui l'observent avec sollicitude.

Mais les deux enfants entendent soudainement, les bruits d'une course effrénée. Brusquement, la maison derrière laquelle les fillettes se dissimulent s'écroule à moitié, et tombe sur les cendres d'une autre en une flamboyante explosion, qui fait scintiller un instant les cheveux de la rousse.

Mais la première petite est à terre, sous une petite poutre, le bras brisé. La douleur explose dans toute sa poitrine comme une bombe, et son souffle se coupe quand elle sent, en bougeant l'épaule, les os qui s'entrechoquent. Et pourtant, l'adrénaline du moment l'empêche de craquer.

_Simon, j'ai besoin de toi… _

L'autre se lève, et la tire. Par la main où elle n'a pas mal, malgré les larmes qui lui viennent aux yeux quand elle sent son bras douloureux frotter contre la poutre. Mais la petite brune aide la rousse, et toutes deux sortent des décombres de la maison.

Les soldats sont là. Grands, impérieux, terrifiants – _surréalistes_. Ils se tiennent debout, leurs lances tachées de sang à la main, et les deux camps ennemis se contemplent un instant. Dans le silence de la nuit, un serment tacite se créé entre les fillettes et leurs agresseurs. Les premières jurent de s'en sortir. Les seconds de la attraper. Quoi qu'il se passe, l'un des deux groupes rompra sa promesse. Et une nouvelle maison tremble avant de s'effondrer. Le silence de cristal est brisé. La paix d'un instant disparait dans les cendres du sol, et la rousse attrape la main de sa cadette à nouveau.

La tire plus en avant, en hurlant à sa compagne d'infortune de se dépêcher.

Les mercenaires ont régi, eux aussi, et les poursuivent le long de la ville. Mais leurs armures lourdes et les lances portant le poids des morts les ralentissent. La course devient – mais ne l'était-elle pas avant ? – _surréaliste_. Les fillettes s'engouffrent dans une ruelle, et là, la rousse se penche vers la brune, la tire vers elle.

Il n'y a rien sous les porches en feu, sinon une petite caisse de bois, pleine le matin même d'oranges, celles là même exposées encore dans l'échoppe de l'épicier, qu'elles ont vu transpercé d'une épée quelques minutes auparavant. Une simple caisse de bois, parfaite pour y dissimuler un enfant. Une simple caisse de bois. Hautement inflammable. Et si proche du déluge de feu qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas tenter la chance.

Mais tant pis, il faut prendre le risque. La rousse soulève la brune sans lui demander son avis, et la lance presque dans la caisse. La plus jeune veut l'aider à monter à son tour, mais il n'y a pas assez de place. Un sourire fataliste s'inscrit sur les lèvres fines de sa sauveuse. Elle secoue la tête, et s'en va, en refermant le couvercle.

« Et toi ? »

L'autre sourit. La petite fille sent les larmes couler sur ses joues et tomber sur ses genoux repliés sous elle. Quelque part, dans son petit cœur meurtri d'enfant défiguré par les horreurs de la vie, un instinct quelconque tire la sonnette d'alarme. Si sa sauveuse retourne au sein du village maintenant, elle ne reviendra pas.

Et pourtant, elle continue de sourire. Se retourne vers elle. Et dans le silence presque parfait, sa voix pure et fraiche comme une pierre précieuse perce les frayeurs de la fillette brune.

« Ca ira. Je trouverai un autre endroit. »

Elle se retourne, et, dans l'effrayante nuit, à la lumière folle des flammes dansantes, ses yeux brillent comme deux diamants d'une ferveur telle que la fillette n'en a jamais vue. Un nouveau sourire remplace le premier. S'épanouit comme une fleur sur les lèvres rouges de la rousse. Un sourire qui semble fluctuant, recouvert des ombres des formes du visage de la fille, sous le seul éclairage de la lune à son quart et du feu qui dévore le village. Un sourire un peu triste, aussi, noircit par la cendre et les cadavres, à fleurir au milieu des flammes et sous les morts qui s'entassent comme de l'engrais.

Mais un sourire quand même.

« Vis. »

Et elle part.

* * *

Dans le village de Rosemary, loin encore de Fiore, une fillette aux cheveux rouges comme les enfers s'éloigne, happée par les ténèbres de la nuit. Malgré les flammes qui lèchent ses pieds, scintillantes parures pour cette héroïne encore anonyme, elle marche vers son destin. Sa silhouette se détache quelques instants encore, puis elle tourne à l'angle d'une ruelle.

Et alors il n'y a plus rien que le feu, les hurlements, l'odeur froide et acide de la mort. Il n'y a plus rien que le bruit sourd de pièces d'armures qui s'entrechoquent, et de lances s'enfonçant dans un corps. Il n'y a plus rien que la lune à son quart, là haut, suspendue comme un ballon lâché par un enfant dans cette nuit d'obsidienne.

Il n'y a plus rien, sinon le noir.

Et une petite fille, dans une boite en bois, qui pleure.

* * *

Elle titube. Marcher est difficile.

La plante de ses pieds brûlés par les cendres encore chaudes la tiraille terriblement. La fillette regarde autour d'elle, anéantie. Des maisons détruites, des corps ruisselants de sang entassés les un sur les autres, et le goût de l'horreur, qui lui semble éternel.

_Il n'y a plus rien. _

Dans ce paysage de ruine, elle est la seule qui soit encore en vie. L'unique chose qui reste en état de fonctionner. Mais, si elle ne le paraissait pas d'un point de vue extérieur, la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns qu'elle n'est déjà plus, grandie en une nuit par le poids de l'inhumanité, elle n'est plus rien qu'une poupée mécanique tombée par terre. Brisée.

Alors, le regard embué d'embryon de larmes que ses yeux ne peuvent plus verser, elle marche sur la cendre en se tenant le bras. Elle a mal. Mais l'odeur de la chair grillée de son corps _vivant _est dissimulée par celle, toujours flottante dans l'air, des vies calcinée par les flammes des adultes – et de quelques enfants, malgré tout – _morts_.

Ses yeux épouvantés fixent ces horreurs laissées à l'abandon, se demandant comment un tel carnage de sang froid est possible. Il y a des femmes enceintes, dont on a coupé, sur le fil acéré d'une épée, le ventre doux et bombé. Et leurs bébés qui, entre leurs jambes rompues par les coups de marteau, sous les entrailles de celles qui les ont portés, bleus et minuscules, gisent comme des objets cassés. Et partout, ce rouge.

Soudain, un haut le cœur incroyable la saisit. Elle se penche sur le sol, et vomit, d'un coup, sa peur, la haine qui nait dans son cœur, et les horreurs qu'elle voit. Et puis, sans avoir la force de se relever, elle s'effondre, dans ses immondices. Mais son corps n'est plus suffisamment hydraté pour la délivrer de ces larmes amères qui l'enserrent. Alors elle pleure seulement avec son cœur. Elle demande pardon à tous ces pauvres gens dont elle voit les dépouilles, dont _elle connait le nom_.

Elle demande pardon d'être née, de ne pas avoir grandi suffisamment vite pour ne plus être une enfant. Elle demande pardon pour avoir attiré sur eux le malheur et la mort. Elle recommande leur âme au Dieu en lequel ils croyaient, quel qu'il soit. Toute fillette qu'elle est, elle prie, vantant les mérites jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies de tous ceux qui sont autour d'elle.

Puis, elle se relève, au bout d'une éternité. Quelques secondes, quelques heures. Quelques jours entiers, peut être. Elle ne sait plus. Tout se mélange le temps, la mort, la vie.

_Il n'y a plus rien._

Il n'y a plus de mère, il n'y a plus de père, il n'y a plus de frère. Simon, le Simon grand et fort, éternellement dressé devant elle comme un héros, a disparu. Envolé, avec ces enfants martyres, qui travailleront jusqu'à leur mort. Envolé, avec la fille aux cheveux rouge. Envolés comme des oiseaux aux ailes coupés, qui tentent tant bien que mal de se rattraper aux courants chauds.

Ses pieds, à présent couverts de corne, lui font moins mal, mais la douleur dans son bras reste constante. Elle promène son regard aux alentours, et il se fait dur comme la pierre. Un regard que ne devrait jamais avoir une enfant. Silencieusement, elle lève son bras valide le brandit comme un étendard dans le jour qui se lève, et éclaire d'une pâle lueur rosée ce spectacle aux allures de jeu du cirque.

Et elle jure. Qu'elle, Kagura Mikazuchi, punirait ceux qui avaient tué ou enlevé les habitants de Rosemary. De ses propres mains. C'est une promesse, liée par le silence, les larmes et le sang. C'est une promesse qu'elle tiendra. Puis, elle commence à bouger, malgré son corps perclus de courbature et de fatigue. Désormais, Kagura a des amis à enterrer, et un serment à honorer.

Et, dans le ciel opalin derrière lequel disparait doucement le voile de la nuit, la lune de porcelaine, translucide devant les premiers nuages du matin, est encore là. Et les rainures de sa surface semblent former à l'adresse de la petite un sinistre sourire, qui la poursuivrait toute sa vie.

* * *

Les yeux complètement secs, Kagura saisit la petite boite cachée sous son lit d'hôtel, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, dépourvu de sensiblerie de quelque sorte. C'était là qu'étaient cachés ses plus précieux trésors, ceux qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, dans sa boite à souvenirs, c'était vrai. Mais leur valeur était inestimable aux yeux de la jeune épéiste.

_Epéiste. _

Un mot qui sonnait bien, mais pas à ses oreilles. Les gens avaient peur, d'elle et de son visage renfrogné, désormais. De ses regards durs, de la rage froide qui l'agite en permanence, du sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture, et que certains reconnaissaient. De l'éclat affuté de ses gestes sur son passage, comme si chacun d'eux, si gracieux, avait été spécialement étudié pour paraitre dangereux. Menaçant. Mais surtout, de l'éclat de haine pure qui brillait dans ses yeux quand venait la lune, le soir, et qu'elle était à son quart cette haine que personne ne comprenait, et qui faisait d'autant plus peur pour cela.

Car, lors des _nuits de Rosemary_, chaque fois que la lune à son quart prenait sa place dans l'éther, la partie animale de Kagura se réveillait. Et elle hurlait à cet astre qu'elle hait de tout son être la peur qui étreignait son âme, quand elle pose les yeux sur l'horizon, de ne jamais parvenir à retrouver son frère. Il y a douze pleines lunes par an, et douze _nuits de Rosemary_. C'étaient les plus dures périodes de l'année, celle où ses sabres pouvaient trancher n'importe quoi avec une rage folle qu'elle ne parvenait plus tout à fait à museler.

Kagura Mikazuchi était imposante, avec ses yeux de miel meurtriers, et à son côté, sagement rangé dans un fourreau qu'il ne quitterait que devant les bourreaux de son village, le plus fameux des sabres, pour qui plus d'un aurait vendu père et mère.

_Archenemy_.

La lame qui pourfend tout dans son étui. La lame qui, une fois sortie, pourrait provoquer d'un simple geste de son manieur la destruction d'une ville. Le sabre dont il est écrit qu'il ne pourrait être maitrisé que par une personne animée de desseins nobles et honorables. Kagura ne savait pas vraiment si son but était honorable, et en doutait fortement. La vengeance n'était pas quelque chose de bon – c'était la méchanceté, la rancœur, la haine à l'état brut, qui ne cessait jamais de croitre dans le cœur de celui qui chérissait cette vengeance. Mais était nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre.

Mais elle garderait Archenemy, puisqu'il lui convenait à merveille. Et cette apparence dure et froide avec. Ce comportement détaché et solitaire était l'unique chose qui lui permettait de s'empêcher de prendre attache en un quelconque lieu – en une quelconque _personne_. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Kagura n'avait besoin de rien, et surtout pas de réussir à nouer des liens avec quelqu'un pour qu'ils lui soient ensuite arrachés. Elle s'y refusait. La seule chose dont elle avait réellement besoin était cette petite boite simple en bois, ramenée avec elle de Rosemary. Une boite bleue comme des milliers d'autres.

Mais une boite qui avait appartenu à Simon, ce grand frère héroïque et droit qui apparaissait dans son esprit comme une figure mythique, sans qui son monde n'aurait pas pu exister. Simon, qu'elle chérie plus que quiconque au monde. Simon, qu'elle doit retrouver.

Et dans cette boite, il n'y a que ce qu'elle considère comme ses biens les plus précieux. De petits riens insignifiants aux yeux d'un autre, mais qui prennent tout leur sens aux siens.

Un dessin de Rosemary, qu'un dessinateur de passage lui avait offert, sur laquelle la rue principale, et les enfants y jouant s'étalaient dans le soleil de midi. Un ruban blanc, qu'elle portait dans les cheveux, _avant que la lune n'arrive à son quart _ce jour là. Le petit cheval de bois du voisin, qui tenait dans la paume de sa main – ce jeune voisin de six ans, qui avait été tué par accident par les soldats, et qu'elle avait enterré aux côtés de sa mère. Un bracelet, entrelacé de tissus colorés, offert par une amie - elle l'avait vu s'enfuir dans les bois qui bordaient Rosemary, mais elle avait du périr dans les flammes qui s'étaient attaquées à la forêt.

Et aussi ce petit éclat de verre brisé, dernière relique de l'une des maisons de son village, simple morceau d'une fenêtre, détruite dans l'assaut final. Et Kagura avait emmené avec elle ce bout de verre, parce qu'alors qu'elle s'était penchée pour le ramasser et l'examiner, elle y avait aperçu, réflexion éphémère, la lune ronde et pleine, à son quart, qui la regardait avec un sourire malsain. Sur le coup, la petite fille aussi brisée que ce morceau de verre qu'elle était l'avait serré dans sa main jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Et ensuite, l'avait rangé dans sa poche. Simplement. C'avait été, et c'était encore, pour toujours, le rappel de la vilainie de l'astre du soir qui avait observé le massacre, son éternel sourire rondelet sur sa face blanche.

Mais il y avait aussi, dans la boite, quelques copeaux de bois, grattés à la surface de la maison qu'elle partageait avec son frère, et une goutte séchée depuis longtemps de son sang, qu'elle y avait fait tombé par inadvertance et n'osait nettoyer, de peur d'enlever de la boite les morceaux de bois légers comme l'air et, voletant quand elle ouvrait la boite d'un coup sec, comme à son habitude, une plume de colombe, le premier oiseau qu'elle avait croisé à la sortie de Rosemary. Puis venait un de ses plus précieux trésors, qu'elle avait toujours peur de voir s'envoler quand elle soulevait le couvercle de bois, pour se perdre dans les rainures du parquet. Un cheveu. Un cheveu rouge.

Un simple et banal cheveu rouge, trouvé dans les décombres d'une maison brûlée alors qu'elle dégageait le cadavre d'une femme pour pouvoir lui offrir une dernière demeure décente. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit réellement celui de l'amie de son frère, celle qui l'a sauvée. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce cheveu n'a pas une valeur affective. Il est présent dans sa boite de Pandore parce qu'il représente son devoir de mémoire envers Rosemary. Pour lui rappeler qu'une enfant avait sacrifié sa liberté pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie. Et qu'il était de son devoir de l'aider – en considérant qu'elle ne soit pas morte depuis – en la sauvant à son tour.

Kagura contempla longuement les reliques, souvenirs d'une enfant de six ans qui avait cessé de vivre réellement pour elle. Désormais, elle vivait pour les autres – les morts, et les disparus. C'était un jeu éreintant, que de se priver de tout pour devenir la plus puissante possible, mais cela marchait. Et, tant que son corps ne céderait pas sous la pression, l'épéiste continuerait la partie.

Mais, dans cette boite, il y avait bien plus que de simples souvenirs matériels. Enfant, la petite Kagura y avait rangé ses émotions, jusqu'au moindre de ses sentiments, pour que personne ne puisse jamais deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle y avait rangé ses sourires, ses grands et purs sourires de fillette qui remplissait d'un peu de lumière le monde sombre des adultes.

Et surtout, elle avait jeté au fond de la boite de bois, piétinée sous le poids du monde, son innocence enfantine qu'elle ne devait garder précieusement que quelques années avant que la vie ne s'en empare.

La jeune Mage laissa échapper un soupir, puis se saisit du bandeau blanc que, petite fille, elle portait dans ses cheveux d'obsidienne. Elle l'observa sous toutes ses coutures quelques instants, remarquant une trainée de poussière sur le tissu immaculé. Mais il ne serait plus lavé il porterait à jamais l'odeur de la peur et de la souffrance des habitants de Rosemary. Et Kagura le passa dans sa chevelure noire. Désormais, ce serait lui qui l'assurerait de ne pas faillir. De toujours suivre le chemin qu'elle s'était tracé. Un souvenir de l'horreur qu'elle portera sur elle et qui l'empêchera de se frayer une autre voie que celle qu'elle s'est imposée.

Kagura, les yeux neutres, observa une dernière fois le contenu de ce qui renfermait ses trésors les plus précieux. Et, d'une main ferme, repoussa durement le couvercle. Comme l'avait fait la fille qui l'avait sauvée avec celui de la caisse de bois.

* * *

Kagura marchait depuis déjà quelques heures, sur la route de campagne déserte, bordée par de longues rizières. Au loin, le ciel se teintait d'azur sombre, piqueté déjà des épingles scintillantes que les premières étoiles lançaient sur cette toile noire. La nuit descendait. Et cette nuit là, la jeune fille le savait mieux que quiconque, serait une nuit où la lune brillerait de son sourire maléfique. A son quart. Cette nuit serait la cinquième _nuit de Rosemary_ de l'année. Le temps, d'un été clair et doux, annonçait l'éther particulièrement dégagé.

Cela lui plaisait. Ce soit, dès que les premières étoiles scintilleraient dans le ciel, elle pourrait commencer la danse mortelle qu'elle et son sabre effectuent pour s'entrainer. Et cette lune, qui avait contemplé en riant la mort de ses proches, pourrait enfin frissonner en voyant ce que la fillette éplorée de qui le sort s'était moqué huit années auparavant est capable de faire.

Parce que désormais, Kagura fendait l'air, tranchait les montagnes, creusait des fossés dans la pierre.

Et au fond d'elle-même, pendant ces entrainements nocturnes à la pâle lueur de l'astre de nuit, dont la sauvagerie et la folie ne se montraient qu'une fois chaque mois, Kagura se rêvait maitre du ciel. Et gardait l'envie démente de, un jour, parvenir à si bien briser l'air qu'elle éraflerait la surface de la lune, qui perdrait son sourire, coupé en deux d'un coup de sabre.

Archenemy. L'arme crée pour tuer l'ennemi ultime de son possesseur. Et finalement, peut être que la chose que Kagura Mikazuchi exécrait le plus au monde n'était pas les soldats qui avaient emmené son frère, mais la lune vile et moqueuse qui les avait regardé faire.

La cinquième _nuit de Rosemary _de l'année promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Kagura se concentrait sur les mouvements de son sabre.

Trancher, avec la grâce d'un papillon de nuit ; trancher, avec l'efficacité d'un couteau de pierre ; trancher, enfin, avec la rapidité d'un lynx. Trancher l'air ; trancher le vent ; trancher le sourire de la lune.

Kagura Mikazuchi et Archenemy n'étaient plus qu'un seul et même être lié par les ondulations de leurs corps, effacées par la nuit opaque. Un unique esprit, incarné en une danse érotique et mortelle, dans les mouvements délicats d'un poignet et d'un bras. Les soubresauts délicats des arabesques dessinées dans l'air semblaient vivants, alors que le fourreau de la lame, protégeant encore son tranchant, découpait le monde en partie.

Une partie pour la terre, une partie pour les vivants, une partie pour les morts, une partie pour les emprisonnées. Une partie pour Kagura, et une partie entière pour la lune seule. Et le sabre danse le long des séparations infimes qui composent l'univers, et qui font que l'eau est eau, que l'air est air et qu'on ne peut pas vivre mort.

La sabre danse, et redessine les contours de la vérité. Parce qu'au fond, peut être que la lune est le démon, que la lune et son sourire cruel sont le Mal. Peut être que la lune aussi est capable de changer les vérités, et qu'elle se dissimule sous une rondeur enfantine pour dissimuler l'abomination de son existence.

Mais, en attendant de le prouver, Kagura réécrit sa vérité. Elle virevolte et se bat contre le vent comme il est impossible de le faire repousse les limites de l'humanité. Devient quelqu'un, dans la froideur de la nuit. Quelqu'un capable de scinder la terre et l'air en une seule entité sous les mouvements fascinants de son corps et de son âme.

Quelqu'un qui, un jour, dégainera Archenemy et tranchera en deux la lune.

Dans la rizière brillante à la lumière opalescente du ciel, un ange démoniaque se débat de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres. Pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pour continuer à se battre. Garder le souvenir de ceux qui ont disparu continuer à croire _encore_, _toujours_. Et, dans la rizière à la lumière opalescente du ciel, l'ange n'y parvient pas. Glisse. Tombe. Toujours plus profondément dans les abimes de la folie.

* * *

La campagne, recouverte par le pur voile clair et doux du soleil, semblait luire de gouttes de rosée sous l'impulsion de la lumière du matin. Kagura, les jambes repliées en une posture de yoga, fixait l'horizon, son éternel air neutre sur le visage.

C'était la fin de la sixième _nuit de Rosemary _de l'année.

Ses pieds en sang d'avoir tant bougé sur les plants de riz au rythme effréné de sa haine reposaient sur le sol, près de ses mains rouges, posée à plat sur les plantes tranchantes. Archenemy avait regagné son côté, toujours paisiblement rangé dans son fourreau d'acier.

Kagura resta un moment assise, dans cette paix relative du jour levant, le regard fixé sur le ciel dont les couleurs sombres disparaissaient pour laisser la place à un arc-en-ciel de teintes pastel. Sans un bruit, elle se leva, et riva ses yeux miels à l'horizon, emprunts de sa sérénité habituelle retrouvée. Puis, elle lança un dernier regard à la lune, qui s'estompait doucement et dont on ne percevait déjà plus que la rondeur blanchâtre.

Et se remit à marcher, ignorant les appels de détresse de ses pieds enflés et douloureux. Elle donnait rendez-vous à la lune pour la prochaine _nuit de Rosemary_. Mais à présent, elle devait avancer, toujours plus loin.

* * *

La fille, une brunette aux courts cheveux caramels léchant ses épaules couvertes d'une cape, babillait tranquillement, sans se soucier de savoir si Kagura l'écoutait ou pas. Mais, si elle avait réellement voulu le savoir, il lui aurait suffi de jeter un regard au visage fermé et fixé sur l'horizon de l'épéiste, pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'entendait même pas un traitre mot, complètement perdue dans son monde.

En traversant Ildun, une petite ville côtière, ce même matin, elle était tombée sur cette fille, mourant à moitié de faim devant l'étal d'un marchant. Et Kagura s'était étonnée de retrouver en elle la petite fille qu'elle avait été, juste après la destruction de Rosemary : perdue, seule, affamée. Alors elle lui avait payé quelques provisions. Mais la fille – Milliana, lui semblait-il, d'après le peu des remerciements qu'elle avait écouté – l'avait suivie sur la route de la sortie d'Ildun. Certainement pour ne plus être seule, peut être pour se donner la simple impression d'avoir un chemin à suivre. Les motivations de cette fille importaient peu à Kagura.

La seule chose qu'elle savait était que sa solitude commençait à lui manquer, alors que sa nouvelle accompagnatrice ne cessait de babiller dans le vide. Surtout que la nuit qui allait suivre serait une nuit de Rosemary. Et plus que cela, ce serait l'anniversaire de la destruction du village. Et la sabreuse voulait être seule avec la lune, dans ces moments là.

Il faudrait qu'elle dise à Milliana qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à la suivre indéfiniment. Alors en attendant, elle écoutait – entendait aurait été un mot plus juste – le flot de parole ininterrompu qui s'échappait de la brune à ses côtés. Sans n'en saisir que quelques phrases.

Mais soudain, un mot retint son attention.

« Tour du Paradis. »

_Simon ! Rosemary…_

Elle se raidit imperceptiblement, mais cependant assez pour que Milliana ne le remarque. Et soudainement, se mit à écouter.

Erza, Gerard, Tour du Paradis, Shaw, Tour du Paradis, esclavage, travaux, Tour du Paradis, révolte, colère, Erza, libération, Gerard, prisonnier à nouveau, Erza, traitresse, revenir, gagner, libérés à nouveaux.

Mais pas de Simon. Pas une seule fois « Simon. »

Kagura prit la parole, faisant sursauter sa voisine qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle intervienne dans son récit.

« Et tu n'aurais pas connu un certain Simon Mikazuchi ? »

Le regard de Milliana se fit fuyant. Plein de non-dits. De peine. De douleur.

_Simon ?_

Elle s'arrêta, et Kagura en fit de même.

« Tu le connais ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Oh. »

Un simple petit « oh. » Infinité de souffrance. Juste « Oh. »

Neutre pas indifférent – très, très loin d'être indifférent.

Et la fille – cette _Milliana_ – la regarde, et là, dans tout son être qui se tend…

Douleur, douleur, douleur. Des yeux qui disent « je suis désolée. » Des lèvres qui disent « je ne veux pas te l'apprendre. » Et des larmes qui clament « c'est trop tard. »

_Oh mon Dieu… Simon ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? _

Milliana attrapa les épaules de Kagura et la tint face à elle.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire »

* * *

Souffrance. Souffrance.

_Mais pourquoi lui ? _

Souffrance.

_Il y en avait tant d'autres !_

Souffrance.

_Pourquoi lui ?_

Souffrance.

_Simon…_

Sans bornes. Sans fin. Déchirure d'un être. D'un but. D'une vie. D'un amour qu'elle pensait indestructible.

_SIMON !_

* * *

Le tissu noir de la nuit recouvre tout. Les regrets, la douleur, le poids du mort. La lune se moque de l'humaine. La lune se moque de la douleur, des sentiments, des déchirures – de Simon, de la perte de Simon.

L'humaine danse. Le sabre fend l'Univers dans ses moindres recoins. Il n'y a plus rien. Sinon la danse de mort qui s'offre à la lune. La promesse de la destruction, à cette entité qu'elle déteste tant, et qui, dans cette nuit dans les plis de laquelle elle se perd, devient sa plus intime confidente.

Celle à qui elle confie la mort et la haine. Les larmes et le chuintement de sa lame dans le silence, qu'elle imagine quand viendra le moment de la vengeance. Les gouttes de sang qui s'écouleront de la moindre des plaies de sa victime. La souffrance, qu'elle ressent jusqu'au plus profond de son être et ses certitudes qui s'effondrent dans un tremblement de fin du monde. Et les larmes tombent de ses yeux sombres comme les enfers. Brillent comme d'étincelants diamants, perfection éphémère, suspendus un instant dans le silence de l'air. Avant de s'écraser sur le sol, le rongeant de leur acidité.

Kagura Mizakuchi se confie à la lune. Mais elle reste sa plus grande ennemie. Celle qu'elle détruira un jour – celle qui est responsable de tout. Toutefois, pour le moment, elle établi une trêve. La surface de sa plus chère adversaire sera épargnée des coups d'Archenemy encore quelques temps. Il y a quelqu'un de plus important à détruire. Pour l'instant.

Sous la luminosité de l'astre de la nuit, la noirceur s'empare un peu plus du cœur de l'humaine. Et cette fois, c'est elle qui se jette volontairement dans les bras froids de la haine, qui ne grandit désormais plus comme une mauvaise herbe en son cœur lacéré de douleur – puisque désormais, la haine et elle ne font plus qu'un.

Et Archenemy luit sous les reflets de la lune et la lueur de rage dans les yeux de Kagura Mizakuchi, la maitresse de l'arme ultime.

* * *

« Gerard Fernandez. C'est donc cela ton nom.

Eh bien, _Gerard Fernandez_. Sois certain qu'un jour proche, Archenemy s'enfoncera jusqu'à la garde dans ton corps de traitre. Que ton sang sur mes mains aura la plus belle couleur que je n'aurai jamais vue. Vois voleter autour de toi les papillons de la vie, avant que je n'arrache de tes chairs spoliées la blancheur acide de ma lame. Profite du temps qu'il te reste ; et que l'âme de mon frère te pèse sur les épaules comme un poids d'acier et de feu - qu'il te brûle et te lèche le visage quand, le soir, le sommeil viendra te chercher.

Aies la certitude de ta mort, _Gerard Fernandez_, assassin de feu Simon Mizakuchi ; tueur de mon frère. Que tu soies enfermé dans la plus profonde des prisons du Conseil ou pas, je te tuerais de mes mains, et regarderai aussi longtemps que je peux se refroidir ton cadavre et se raidir tes yeux. Puisse tu ne jamais échapper au grand fantôme brun, debout devant ton lit, te fixant comme si tu lui avais arraché l'âme, jusqu'à ce que je vienne prendre la tienne.

Attends moi, Fernandez ! Attends moi ! »

Et là, sous l'oeil de verre moqueur de la lune morcelée,elle éclatait de rire. Et c'était comme si mille épines d'étoiles et épines de mensonges s'étaient plantées dans sa peau pour changer ses haletements en danse bestiale.

* * *

Kagura tressauta en passant devant le kiosque à journaux. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, et s'effondra en suffoquant au sol. Non… Elle ne pouvait avoir bien lu. C'était impossible. Pas lui…

Le vendeur se précipita sur elle pour l'aider, mais elle repoussa sa main, et se précipita sur le canard qui avait attiré son attention, l'arrachant au comptoir. Elle relut, les yeux écarquillés comme jamais, le gros titre qui avait attiré son attention. Une haine sans borne s'empara d'elle, et elle sentit le vendeur reculer devant l'intensité de l'air, qui s'alourdissait en mesure de son incrédulité. La capacité de contrôle de la gravité de Kagura, qu'elle n'utilisait que peu, venait de refaire son apparition.

Puis, d'un coup, elle déchira violement le journal sans que l'homme n'ose rien lui dire. Un cri de rage, bestial, animal, sortit de sa gorge en une exclamation mêlant douleur, haine et folie. Et elle se précipita en dehors de la ville, la main crispée sur le fourreau de son arme.

Archenemy et Kagura Mizakuchi avaient des choses à dire au vent.

_**« Un dangereux prisonnier délivré par deux anciennes Mages Noires ! »**_

* * *

Haine. Haine. Haine.

Pas de la rage. Pas de la colère. De la haine.

Brûlante, dévorante, étouffante.

Haine, haine, et encore haine.

Plus rien ne perçait la carapace d'indifférence dont elle tentait sans succès de recouvrir son cœur. La boite de Pandore contenant ses émotions se réveillait. Mais, parmi elles toutes, il n'y en avait qu'une qui soit aussi forte.

La Haine.

Gerard Fernandez est libre. _Libre._ Libre, quand son frère est mort par ses poings. Comment avait-ils pu, ces incapables du Conseil, voir se faire aider à l'évasion un de leurs prisonniers les plus surveillés, quelques mois après son arrivée ?

Haine. La Haine la poignardait au cœur, lui empêchant la moindre pensée rationnelle.

Alors, en attendant de raconter ses peines à la lune encore cachée par cet horizon qu'elle détruirait bien, si son sabre ne devait pas être dégainé seulement pour occire son ennemi juré, Kagura tranche le vent.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus combattre seule. La Haine montait en elle comme un poison – une _folie_ – plus expansive que jamais elle ne l'avait été. Il lui fallait rester avec des humains pour se forcer à garder en elle toute cette _fureur_, toute cette _Haine_. La laisser déborder signifiait exposer à tous sa faiblesse – cette peine incommensurable qui dévorait son cœur. Et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Pas alors qu'elle avait désormais un fugitif à tuer – un nouveau but, une nouvelle bataille.

S'entourer, pour mieux se contrôler. Cela semblait être, dans l'attente d'une meilleure solution, la plus sûre pour Kagura.

Elle avait besoin d'une Guilde. Mais avant, elle attendait le réveil de la lune pour lui hurler ses peurs. Une dernière fois avant de recommencer à jouer le jeu de la vie.

_Haine._

* * *

Elle poussa la porte de la Guilde avec sa dureté habituelle. Le bois rebondit comme du verre sur la dureté du mur blanc, et sur la surface trop fragile s'étoila une fissure irréparable.

Mermaid Hail, une assemblée de Mages de faible niveau. Mais aussi celle qui se trouvait la plus proche. Alors elle ne chipotait pas. Kagura nota que dans la salle, il n'y avait pas un seul homme. Elle arqua un sourcil, le mouvement le plus expansif qu'elle s'autorisait, et se rendit finalement compte qu'elle était soulagée. Durant toutes ces années de solitude, elle avait évité autant les hommes que les femmes. Mais, si elle appréciait le mutisme des premiers, ils lui rappelaient trop son frère, et elle ne pouvait voir une bagarre à laquelle elle ne participait pas sans se sentir mal, en voyant l'un des belligérants perdre son honneur sous les coups.

Une Guilde exclusivement féminine l'aiderait peut être à contrôler la fureur qui montait irrépressiblement en elle.

Dès que le pan de bois de la porte eut été poussé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kagura. Quelques uns se froncèrent à la vue de son visage dur, d'autres s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement et d'admiration en reconnaissant le sabre qu'elle portait au flanc. La jeune épéiste dévisagea rapidement les personnes en présence, notant des visages communs, sans réels signes les distinguant les uns des autres. L'incroyable sentiment de se trouver seule, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnu au masque parfaitement identique la saisit aux tripes, l'entrainant dans une spirale de panique qu'elle ressentait fréquemment en présence d'une trop grande foule. Mais elle ne montra rien. Tout se passait dans son cœur, et il était trop bien caché pour que quiconque puisse y lire quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'elle voulait montrer dans ses yeux. Une calme sérénité, et un infime éclat de dangerosité, pour les inciter à ne pas s'approcher d'elle.

Mais, alors qu'elle finissait de balayer du regard la salle, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à un visage connu. De petites oreilles de chats ; une chevelure brune, un peu plus longue que la dernière fois que Kagura l'avait aperçue, qui commençait à serpenter dans son dos ; deux orbes caramels qui la fixaient avec stupéfaction. Aussitôt sa mémoire mit un nom sur le visage auquel elle faisait face, et dont les ondulations sinistres, sous la lumière de la lampe fluctuante, le faisaient sembler un effrayant fantôme.

_Milliana._

Et son esprit associa immédiatement la jeune fille à Simon – à la_ mort_ de Simon.

Elle se détourna de la femme féline, qui paraissait plus qu'étonnée de la voir là, et les traits de la sabreuse se firent plus durs que jamais. Sur les centaines de Guildes dont était pourvue Fiore, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur celle qu'avait intégré la fille qui lui avait apprit la nouvelle la plus dévastatrice de sa courte vie.

Son cœur se serra, et, brusquement, elle fut prise d'hésitation. Et si elle faisait demi-tour ? Pourrait-elle vivre quotidiennement au côté de la femme qui avait si bien connu son frère – certainement bien mieux qu'elle ? En sachant qu'elle avait également côtoyé le bourreau de ce même Simon ? Il serait certainement plus simple, de, toujours dans le silence pesant qui régnait alors que toutes les membres suivaient dans l'étonnement général l'échange visuel entre les deux femmes, faire demi tour à nouveau – partir, _fuir_, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Mais, il y avait quelque chose en Kagura qui l'incitait à se battre contre elle-même, et à rester dans cette Guilde – _Mermaid Hail_.

Pour la première fois, Kagura se surprit à vouloir ne plus être tout à fait seule. A vouloir diviser sa haine et sa peine en deux parties pour en alourdir un peu l'âme de cette fille, qui, derrière le rideau de stupéfaction qu'avait provoqué dans ses yeux son arrivée, semblait si légère et pétillante. Un brusque besoin de se décharger d'un peu du poids de la mémoire de son frère, qu'elle portait comme un boulet au pied depuis des mois. Une simple envie de vivre. Un peu. De temps en temps. En laissant sa peine à garder à Milliana, le temps qu'elle fasse quelques pas l'âme légère, avant de revenir, en fidèle gardienne de sa haine, la rechercher.

Alors Kagura ne prononça pas un mot, et se dirigea seulement vers ce qu'elle sentit d'instinct être le bureau du maitre.

* * *

« Kagura-chan ?

- Hum ?

- C'était qui Simon, pour toi ?

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre…

- …

- Si ça te fais du bien, tu peux pleurer, tu sais. Ne te retiens pas comme tu le fais. Moi aussi, des fois, je pleure, en pensant à eux. Je sais que comparé à toi, je ne suis rien, mais cacher tes sentiments ne le ferra pas revenir. Je ne ferais rien qui pourra te blesser, je te le jure. Avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de porter ton masque. Pleures autant que tu le veux. Je serais là pour t'aider, comme tu l'as été pour moi.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Allez, viens dans mes bras.

- …

- …

- Merci, Milliana.

- Tu sais, Kagura... Fais attention à ne pas trop haïr. C'est dangereux, la Haine. Ça te brûle et te tord l'âme comme si tu marchais dans des cendres et du verre pilé. Et à la fin, si tu hais trop, tu te consumeras dans l'air comme une flamme, et tu disparaitras, pour ne rester plus qu'un grand fantôme, avec juste un sabre et une armure de fer autour du cœur pour te défendre.

- Et alors ? Quand bien même je brûle, j'enflammerai ce qu'il me faut enflammer sur mon passage.

- Je ne veux pas que tu brûles, Kagura.

- Tu ne sais rien. Et tu ne sais surtout pas ce que tu veux.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien. _Tu ne sais rien._ »

* * *

Kagura regarda par la fenêtre du train.

Au dehors, l'air vivifiant du jour se lançait contre le mastodonte de métal, sans doute dans l'espoir de le voir vaciller. Le soleil plein et haut d'été scintillait de tous ses rayons, léchant son visage fermé à travers la vitre. Et malgré les oiseaux chantant qui s'ébattaient dans l'éther, que fixait d'un air émerveillé la petite Beth, en face de l'épéiste, il y avait dans l'air une lourdeur qu'elle était la seule à saisir.

Le quart de lune n'était pas loin.

Le soir du cinquième jour du Tournoi de Magie. Celui où aurait lieu l'ultime affrontement. Un hasard parmi tant d'autres. Ou peut être pas.

Kagura serra les dents, en pensant à l'équipe de Fairy Tail, qui devait, comme eux, être dans un train, à arriver à Crocus. _Erza._ Erza Scarlet. La compagne de cellule de Simon – de Gerard Fernandez. Elle était de retour, cette combattante aux cheveux rouges, de l'île où elle et une partie de sa Guilde avaient passé les sept dernières années enfermés dans une bulle temporelle.

Elle participait au tournoi.

Elle se battrait au tournoi.

Elle connaissait Fernandez.

D'un visage sans expression, Kagura se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre. Peut être que son ultime vengeance ne se ferait pas trop attendre, en fin de compte. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait la lune à son quart, elle serait certainement définitivement en mesure de rayer de la pointe de son sabre sa surface de porcelaine. Puisqu'elle venait de se faire la promesse que Fernandez – et peut être Scarlet avec – seraient morts avant la fin de la semaine.

Un fin sourire étira son visage ; et au dessus d'elle, la lune déformée brûlait.

* * *

« Kagura-chan, est-ce que je peux y aller ? »

Sursaut.

Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé ne pas être la meneuse. Celle à laquelle ont demandait la permission, et qui en échange portait sur ses épaules le poids des défaites et des ratés. Elle avait déjà suffisamment subi. Pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Le choix ne lui appartenait pas. Il était aux autres. Et « Kagura-chan » l'imperturbable, pour laquelle on utilisait un suffixe affectif mais que personne n'approchait, celle qu'on pense sans émotion, plus forte qu'un roc et aussi combattive qu'une horde de monstre, était de nouveau la dirigeante d'une équipe. Maitresse du bataillon. Reine de l'arène.

Jetée aux loups.

« Vas-y. »

* * *

Esquiver. Danser sur les vagues des ondulations de ces deux serpents. Simplement éviter. Sans même y penser d'un geste instinctif, de ceux qu'elle a apprit à développer dans le froid de l'hiver, face à la lune à son quart.

Puis réagir. Trancher. Sans ouvrir le fourreau. _Archenemy._ Gagner. Laisser par terre cette fille et son pari sans intérêt – elle vient de perdre sa vie. Quitter le stade en furie, sans rien écouter de ces applaudissements futiles.

Mais, avant, saisir dans les yeux de Scarlet quelque chose. Une étincelle. Qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude – de la _peur_. Et, enfin, avant de poser le pied sur les pavés qui remplacent le sabre, esquisser un sourire. Un minuscule sourire, que personne ne pouvait voir. Un sourire qui, au fond, ne signifiait rien. Un sourire pour la lune, qui pointera bientôt ses rayons. Et, peut être aussi, un sourire pour Simon.

* * *

Kagura eut un long – un très long soupir. Un de ceux qu'elle ne s'autorisait que murée de solitude, parce qu'il reflétait à lui seul toute la lassitude de vivre, la tristesse, les remords qui enserraient son âme, si on savait bien l'écouter et correctement l'interpréter.

Le lendemain serait le soir de la _nuit de Rosemary_. Encore une fois.

Mais avant, il y avait cette vengeance. Cet ultime plaisir qu'elle comptait bien s'offrir – planter dans la poitrine de Fernandez la lame tranchante d'Archenemy. La simple pensée de son nom, et le souvenir de ce sentiment horrible qui lui avait arraché la poitrine quand elle l'avait aperçu – en _plein milieu de la galerie_ ! – suffit à lui retourner l'esprit. Fairy Tail. Traitres à la Patrie. Protégeant au même titre que l'un des leurs un criminel.

Jamais sa haine n'avait tant gonflé son cœur. Décuplée par le fait qu'elle sache la fin de cette attente de longues années, avant de pouvoir sentir sur ses mains le sang de Gerard Fernandez.

Et elle… Cette fille aux cheveux rouges, dont Milliana ne tarissait pas les éloges. Si elle savait… Si seulement son cœur lui permettait de voir en sa vieille amie autre chose qu'une personne fidèle sur laquelle elle pourrait toujours compter. _Erza Scarlet_. C'était comme ça qu'on nommait la guerrière de Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet. Un nom qui, prononcé lentement, ressemblait au sifflement d'un serpent. La fille qui connaissait Gerard Fernandez – qui cachait parmi les siens Gerard Fernandez.

D'un geste brusque, Kagura aiguisa sur la pierre roulante devant elle un couteau, qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, mais portait toujours sur elle. Le métal froid crissa sur la dureté du minéral, et elle ferma les yeux en savourant ce bruit délicieux, qui sonnait magnifiquement à ses oreilles. Il annonçait la vengeance, la souffrance – la _mort_.

L'épeiste esquissa un sourire. Minuscule celui là même dont ses lèvres s'étaient ourlées à la sortie du stade, après son combat, quelques jours auparavant. Mais qui se teintait cette fois d'une étincelle qui ressemblait à la folie.

Peut être que le lendemain, la tête de Scarlet tomberait également de son piédestal.

* * *

Dans son rêve, une fille brune tourne et se retourne dans ses draps blancs. Son sommeil agité ne reflète que de la destruction, des cendres et des ruines. L'éclat d'un sabre, qui disparait dans la nuit, et le bruit spongieux et insoutenable des chairs transpercées par l'acier tranchant d'une arme.

Et partout, du rouge. Rouge d'une profonde sanguine. Sur ses mains, dans ses cheveux, sur la lame de l'épée. Sur le sol de sable, dans l'air lourd de l'arène, cette belle couleur vermeil. Sur la lune, aussi, à son quart, du rouge brillant et clair comme un vernis à peine posé. Et la face ronde et enfantine de la lune, ainsi éclaboussée sur le côté gauche d'un trait vermillon, se confond dans l'esprit de la dormeuse avec la face d'un homme aux cheveux cyan. L'ennemi. La lune, et l'homme.

Dans son songe horrible, mais dont les accents de mort et de vengeance sonnent comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, la femme ressemblait à une petite fille, qui gigottait dans ses draps. Et, si ses songes parlaient rouge et vengeance, elle, redevenue enfant terrifiée par les limbes de la nuit, pleurait doucement sur son oreiller.

* * *

Kagura dévisagea rapidement chacun de ses adversaires. L'équipe de Fairy Tail, particulièrement. Elle sursauta légèrement en apercevant derrière l'épaule d'un immense blond baraqué un morceau de chevelure rubiconde et un bout de tissu mauve. Erza Scarlet était là. Aussitôt la jeune brune sut ce qu'elle ferait. Elle possédait de nombreux types de Magie, et avait eut le temps de s'entrainer. L'une d'elle, particulièrement utile, permettait de découvrir ce qu'allaient faire les personnes proches d'elle dans les prochaines minutes.

L'épéiste découvrit rapidement le plan de Mavis Vermillion – elle eut un mouvement de recul en lisant dans l'esprit de Scarlet que la premier Maitre de Fairy Tail s'était réincarné sous la forme d'un corps céleste. Un instant, elle fut étonnée de telles prévisions. En effet, Kagura comptait bien se rendre dans le Sud de l'arène de combat, matérialisée devant eux comme une gigantesque ville.

Un sourire froid et cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Ses plans venaient de changer. Direction le Nord Est. Direction Erza Scarlet. Par réflexe, elle posa la main gauche sur le pommeau de son sabre. Elle le sentit frémir sous sa paume, malgré son gant de soie, et son semi-sourire s'accentua, devenant presque une grimace meurtrière. Archenemy pressentait son échappée de son fourreau.

Kagura Mikazuchi avait soif de vengeance.

Le soir, la lune se montrerait à son quart, sous son plus vil jour. Il fallait qu'à ce moment là, l'épéiste puisse lui effacer le sourire narquois qu'elle lui lançait depuis des années. Le moment était venu de venger Simon.

Le signal de départ fut brusquement lancé. Avec un dernier regard vers Scarlet, elle fit signe à Mermaid Hail. A son équipe. Celle qui ne gagnerait pas – qui ne gagnerait jamais. Mais, cette victoire là n'était pas importante pour le moment. Il fallait tout d'abord le sang, la vengeance, le plaisir immonde et matériel de la lame qui s'enfonce pour ressortir de l'autre côté d'un corps qui perd déjà sa vigueur. Ensuite viendrait la réussite au Tournoi proprement dit.

L'heure du combat était venu – l'heure du moment pour lequel elle patientait depuis des années avait sonné, enfin. Puis, le regard dur, les yeux plus froids que jamais, la main crispée sur le fourreau d'Archenemy, Kagura Mikazuchi posa le pied sur le sol de l'arène.

* * *

Mouais… Fin en queue de poisson, on est d'accord ! J'hésite à faire une suite, mais j'attends pour l'instant de voir où nous mènera le dernier jour de ces Jeux Magiques – et si notre Kaguuura va mouuurir – je ne veux pas, moi !

Je suis désolée pour ce truc long, sans intérêt, et nullissime à souhait ! Même moi quand je relis cet OS, je ne le trouve absolument pas intéressant… ET pourtant j'étais tellement inspirée que j'aurais pu me lancer dans une fic de plusieurs chapitres ! Je suis partie dans un délire total, sur ce coup là ! Donc je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce grand n'importe quoi, qui doit surement être nul, mais que j'ai prit grand plaisir à écrire. Surtout le début, d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à trouver moi-même ça franchement moyen au moment où Kagura voit sur le journal la nouvelle de l'évasion de Gérard. Ca devient brumeux, et moins bien que ce que j'aurais voulu faire.

Sinon, en effet, Kagura devient un peu un mix entre Erza et Bobo – mais si ! Le vieux monsieur qui veut détruire la lune dans l'arc de l'île Galuna ! Je ne sais pas trop d'ailleurs d'où me vient cette idée de lune, mais j'avais besoin d'une idée fixe, d'une obsession de Kagura pour quelque chose afin de lancer un fil conducteur au récit. En plus je suis déçue, parce que ce que j'aime dans les OS c'est que je me lâche dans le style, et là, c'est… tout plat. Bref, ça ne me plait pas. En tout cas, si vous avez lu ce pavé jusqu'au bout, chapeau - j'aaaaaiiime les longueurs !

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Pas trop lamentable ? Ou carrément à vomir ? Un petit commentaire ?


End file.
